Kimiko: The Wild foxes sister
by MJKuro16
Summary: Kimiko is Tomoe's little sister. She looks just like Tomoe when he has long hair, except for her large crimson eyes. Tomoe has been Kimiko's caretaker since she was just a kit. Well what are they going to do when Nanami Momozono falls into their lives. What about a certain white snake. Read and find out! Rated T just in case! (Please read the author's notes!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm MJKuro16 and I decided to try to write a fan fiction. This first chapter is like an Introduction, my character (Kimiko) isn't in it, but I took this chapter straight from the anime. I'm thinking about making this a Mizuki love story. I mean I absolutely love the adorable little snake. Anyway this is my first fan fiction and I must admit I am kind of nervous so please be gentle in your criticism. So I decided to write a Kamisama Kiss story as my first because it's a relatively short anime and there isn't much fanfic on it. It's also an awesome show is general. Well I believe this authors note is long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Kiss or any of its characters! Though I own my characters and Ideas. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**High school student, Nanami Momozono. The protagonist of this story. As you can see, ordinarily, darling Nanami is possessed of a lively beauty. But right now, she looks to be quite worn out. And who could blame her? Nanami's father loves to gamble. Their household budget is awash in debt. It's no wonder that she's like this. Oh, my, what an un-girly box lunch. But there was more! Orders have been issued to evict you and seize your property. What? Where is my father? Dad was long gone having run away from home. His whereabouts now unknown. Poor Nanami was driven from her home and young though she was, she found herself homeless. What, oh what will become of Nanami Momozono? Oh, this isn't like Along in the World or anything like that. Its is a proper romantic comedy. Enjoy the thrills and chills to the very end!**_

"That stinking old man!" Nanami shouts jumping up from the park bench.

"Someone!" A voice calls, catching Nanami's attention. "Please help me!" The voice belongs to a strange man clutching a tree trying to escape from a dog.

"Please get the dog out-of-the-way." He crys trembling as he hugs the tree. Nanami walks over and shoos the dog away. The man jumps down from the tree sighing in relief.

"Thank you, you have saved me! I have returned to this town for the first time in a while, but then I suddenly got hassled by that dog." The fair-haired man explains.

"You can't handle dogs?" Nanami asks looking down at the strange crouching man. He reaches up to fix his hat answering "No, I can't. I guess the residents of these parts really don't feel welcoming towards me." He turns to face Nanami "Are you from these parts, as well?"

"Oh, yes." Nanami says "Oh, but I have no place to call home now, though."

_**And so, she explained her situation.**_

"Goodness! Your father was in debt?!" The man says in surprise sitting next to Nanami on the park bench. He put his hands over his face "You must hate your runaway father terrible for that."

"Right..." She says rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"I am embarrassed to say it, but I, too, am someone who abandoned his home." The man admits looking down "It has been a few decades since then. Who knows how everyone is doing at home. Tomoe is bound to launch a jump kick at me as soon as I show my face. and Kimiko is sure to be upset."

'Tomoe? Kimiko? Is that his wife and daughter?' Nanami wonders. "But you do have a home to go back to, right? I mean, I don't even have a home now." Nanami laughs slightly.

"I will leave my home to you." He tells her.

"Huh?" She asks surprised.

"The house cannot be left unattended forever, after all." He says standing up. "Plus, if you live there I would be relieved of this burden. And above all else, you are... more worthy of that house than I am." He says kissing her on the forehead.

Nanami places her hand on her forehead as he hands her a piece of paper. "Try going to this place that I've noted down. If you say Mikage told you to go there, they will be sure to welcome you. As their new lady and mistress." He walks away leaving poor Nanami alone and confused.

"New lady and mistress?" She wonders looking down at the little map.

"I have no where else to go. I'll just play along." She says walking to where ever the little map would take her.

* * *

**So, Like I said at the top this part was taken straight from the anime. Think of it like an introduction. Next chapter I will be switching to my characters point of view and the story will be from her point of view. I am going to follow the anime though as closely as possible. If this fanfic turns out well maybe I'll write more :D. Either way I hope you will all enjoy my story and don't forget to read and review!**

**Love,**

**MJKuro16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry its been awhile but end of the school year is kicking my butt. I am so happy that I have gotten readers! In fact I'm going to continue talking after this:**

**Senna Bluefire: Yeah I think Mikage was a little to optimistic! Hey though it's not all Tomoe's fault I mean Nanami was kind of insulting to him. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Himeno Kazehito: Thank you, I came up with this story actually as I was rewatching the first episode. I wondered what would happen if there was another character. (And I want Mizuki to get love to!) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Alexma: Thank you, I hope it only gets better! I'm sorry it took so long to update not only is school killing me but I have weird internet schedules. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Kaitlynchosenisme: I must say I loved your review. It got me thinking. I'm still trying to develop Kimiko's character in my mind. I hope though that she does at lots of flair, or at least make Nanami's and Tomoe's life more interesting! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I also want to thank the 4 followers and 5 favorites!**

**Okay back to my rambling! So I'm pretty sure everyone is already semi aware of the fact that Kimiko and Mizuki will end up together. I can't wait until his episode. Oh and I wanted to let people know I don't have this story really planned out I'm more of a wing it kinda person so if you have any idea's for this story, please don't be afraid to tell me. Either Review or Private Message me but I would love to hear some ideas! Or send me predictions like what you thinks going to happen. Hell, send me what ever you want!**

**Okay I think that I have wasted enough of your time so have at it!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kamisama Kiss, I only own Kimiko and my own idea's (If you would like to borrow any of my idea's please ask me first!"**

**Read, Review, and Favorite/ Follow!**

**MJKuro16**

* * *

Kimiko woke to a commotion in the shrine. Her snow-white fox ears twitch as she tries to see what the noise was all about. Dragging herself up from her cot, she heads to the main room to investigate.

As she reached the door way she felt an aura she hadn't in a while. Mikage has returned! She rushed into the room only to freeze in confusion.

Onii-Chan **(Tomoe) **was staring in shock at a girl he had almost attacked.

"Hey, this is not Mikage." Tomoe says standing up straight. The girl falls to the floor and the two little shrine spirits appear out of fire.

"What? That cannot be." One of the spirits fly's down to where Nanami lies on the floor and touched her making a yellow mark appear on her forehead.

"Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land god is here on the forehead exactly where is should be." The other spirit floats over "And I sense Lord Mikage's spiritual energy."

Kimiko watched from the doorway still not sure what to make of the situation.

"But this not him" Tomoe says. "Tell me, Woman." Tomoe kneels on the floor "Just who are you?"

"A yo...yo...y-y-y-y-y... A yokai shrine?!" Nanami screams.

Kimiko flinched as the loud shriek fills her sensitive ears. Tomoe was looking at the map Mikage gave to Nanami with the shrine spirits and Kimiko sneaked behind him to see it as well.

"Yes, this moronic writing is definitely in Mikage's hand." Tomoe says. Kimiko stares as the paper in her Onii-Chan's hand sadly.

"He said that if I had nowhere else to go, that I should live here.." Nanami explains. * But wait, so this is Tomoe? What a gorgeous Then who is Kimiko?* Nanami thinks.

Kimiko was still watching the exchange silently. No one had seemed to notice she was even in the room.

"The man who you met was the land god of this region. And this shrine is the home of the land god" Tomoe explained fanning himself. "The fact that he left you to be its lady and mistress means that he has left you to be the land god!"

"Oh, what a happy day!" The little spirits cheered making Kimiko smile at their cuteness! "The land god has returned to the shrine! We must prepare a feast right away!"

The seemed to pull food out of nowhere "Please enjoy, Lady Goddess of the Land! Help yourself!"

"Hold on just one minute!" Again Kimiko flinched at the loud voice of the new land god. "Wait, what? Wait, what? What? I'm a land god? A god? But I'm Nanami Momozono, a high school student. I'm a human being. Why? When in the world did I become a god?"

Kimiko tilted her head slightly as she watched Nanami panic. The new land god was a teenage human...? Kimiko watched as the little spirits informed Nanami about her mark.

"You call this a god?" Kimiko 's ears layed flat against her head at her Onii-Chan's hostile voice. "What could a sorry-looking girl like her do?" Tomoe grabs Nanami's chin examining her face. "At best, I would say the most could do is count the money offerings or weed the yard! You could not pay me to accept her!"

Kimiko frowned at her Onii-Chan's harshness. The little spirits trembled in fear "But this lady was referred to us by Lord Mikage!"

"We do not need her! Throw her out!"

"Hey!" Nanami shouts "You've been awfully high and mighty and rude to me! I bet a rundown shrine like this doesn't even get people making money offerings! You couldn't pay me to do it!"

Kimiko gasped in shock and hurt. This caught Tomoe's attention as he glanced over at his imouto **(Kimiko)**. Seeing her hurt face made his eyes narrow. Mean while the shrine spirits were trying to plead with Nanami.

Tomoe keeps his eyes on his imouto using his face to cover the bottom half of his face. "If you intend to give that woman a place here, the I will leave this shrine and take Kimiko with me."

"Master Tomoe!" The spirits panic

"I am Mikage's familiar. I have no intentions of serving that woman, and I won't allow Kimiko to either. Ask a stray dog or something to serve as my replacement." Tomoe says vanishing into the fog.

"Oh! Wait!"" Nanami shouts.

Kimiko steps out of the shadows she was standing in startling Nanami. She walks over to the fog as well. She looks Nanami in the eyes before disappearing as well. Following her Onii-Chan into the fog.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't end up finishing the first episode yet, but I have managed to get the story moving a bit. I brought Kimiko into it. Although she mostly just stood there watching. Don't worry she won't be one of those quiet, lame oc's, I mean I'm pairing her with Mizuki so she will have a personality. **

**So not to terrible is it? **

**Onii-Chan: Big brother**

**Imouto: Little sister**

**Please review and favorite/Follow!**

**Love ya'll**

**MJKuro16**


End file.
